Field Trip
by PrincessJupiter-04
Summary: The girls are going on a field trip through Europe, Asia, and New York. They will meet new people on the way, and just wait until you see who the chaperones are! Please R&R! Rating Might Change.
1. Annoucements

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon! Only my own made-up characters.

The Field Trip

Chapter 1 Announcements

"Class, please settle down. I have an important announcement to make, but if you don't want to hear then you'll miss out on this opportunity." So upon hearing that, everyone finally shut up. "Ok, there is going to be a field trip through Europe and Asia, and you will also be spending a week in New York. There are a few catches though. You have two weeks to get everything together. The catches are:

1. Only 6 people will be allowed to go out of the whole school.

2. You must be passing

3. You have to have a parent or guardian's permission.

It'll be first come first serve. The countries you'll be going through are Italy, Russia, England, China, Spain, and France. If you go then you'll be gone for a month and the absences will be excused. You won't have work from your classes to make up because you'll get work periodically from each country. As long as you do that work and give it to me when you get back you'll pass for the semester. IF you are interested then raise your hand and I'll pass out the forms. You can bring them back as early as tomorrow."

After she said all that the afternoon bell signaling the end of school rang. The gang, Serena, Mina, Raye, Amy and Lita met in front of the school like normal.

"So, yeah, we should go on the field trip. That would be awesome!" said Serena.

"Yes, and it'll be very educational." Stated Amy.

"Not to mention fun." Mina said excitedly.

"Maybe, we can meet some hot guys." Said Lita.

"We'll have to get our forms done tonight so we can turn them in first thing. Will that be a problem for anyone?" Raye asked.

"No," Everyone but Lita said.

"Lita?"

"I'm going to ask Mrs. Miyake to be my guardian, because she invited me over for dinner tonight. So I'll ask her then."

"OK. Let's go to the arcade and see Andrew." Said Serena.

"OK, but I have to leave by four." Said Lita.

"OK."

So they went to the arcade like they did every afternoon, playing video games, flirting with Andrew and so on.

"Hey, you girls look excited."

"Yeah and for a change so does Meatball Head." Commented Darien.

"That's because, DARIEN, we're going on a month long field trip and I wont have to see or hear you!"

"Well lucky me. Where are you guys going?"

"England, France, Italy, Spain, Russia, China, and New York," answered Raye.

"Awww. I'm going to miss you guys coming in here after school." Said Andrew.

"You'll just have to get used to it, now won't you?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

They all sat there talking and playing games until four. They all left then so that they could finish their homework and ask for permission for the field trip.

AN: Hey! Looks like I'm back for now. I already have the second and third chapters written for this story, it's just a matter of typing it up! That means they should be up soon.


	2. Getting Permission

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! Only my characters.

Chapter 2 Getting Permission

By PrincessJupiter

_Thoughts_

Serena

"Hey mom, the school is sponsoring a month long field trip. It is going to be very educational and I was wondering if I could go?" Serena asked in one breathe.

"When is it due?" Her mom asked.

"As soon as possible, since they only have a limited number of open spots."

"I'll have to talk to your father, and then we'll let you know before you leave for school in the morning."

"Ok, thank you mom."

Raye

"Granpa, can I go to Europe for a month?" Raye asked bluntly.

"Sure, where's your permission form?" Granpa Hino replied.

"Right here."

"Ok, let me sign it really quick."

"Ok, thank you." Raye said.

Mina

"Mom, Dad, can I go on a field trip to Europe for a month?"

"Who's going? Are there any chaperones? Where all are you going?" Mr. Aino questioned.

"Amy, Raye, Serena, and Lita are all going. There's one more person, but I don't know who that is just yet. We are going to China, Russia, England, Italy, France, Spain and we will be spending a week in New York."

"What is the point of this field trip?" her mom asked.

"It's going to be an educational one, where we learn about different cultures. We will be getting work in each country that will have to be turned in when we get back, so even though we will be missing school we will be doing work to help us pass for the semester." Mina explained.

"When do you have to have this form turned in?"

"As soon as possible, since there is only six spots open for the whole school."

"Well let your father and I discuss it and we will let you know if we will let you go."

"Ok, thank you mom and dad."

Amy

"Mother may I go on an educational field trip?" Amy asked politely.

"Sure, dear. You deserve a break from school."

"Can you just sign this for me then?"

"Sure. Here you go."

"Thank you!" Amy said.

Lita

Lita is on her way to the Miyakes' house while she was thinking about everything going on. _If we are going to New York, then maybe I'll get to see Ken again. Man, I miss him, it's been too long. Why did he move there to begin with? He never really said, oh well._ Her thoughts were cut short when she arrived at their door. Right before she even had a chance to knock, the door slammed open and she was engulfed in a hug.

"Thanks, Linzi. I'm glad to see you too."

"Come with me Lita, mommy wants to see you."

"Ok." Lita answered. Linzi, by the way, is Ken's four-year old sister. Lita followed Linzi into the kitchen where her mother was fixing dinner. Two of her older brothers were helping as well, Josh who was 18 like Lita and Russell who is 21. Russell is Ken's twin brother.

"Hey you guys. Where's Mr. Miyake?" Lita asked.

"Well hello there Lita, it's been a while. Mr. Miyake went to pick up dessert."

"Yeah, I've been busy lately. Trying to finish school up and working. It's been rough, especially these last couple of weeks. Nice to see you two again as well." Lita said the last part directed at Russell and Josh. "Although I think your sister missed me more then you two did."

"Why do you say that?" Josh asked.

"She is the only one who greeted me." Lita answered.

"She does that to everyone. If we just go outside and come back in she hugs us to death, too." Russell explained

"Uh-huh sure she does."

"Anyway, how have you been lately?" Josh asked.

"I've been good. Hey Mrs. Miyake, can I ask you something after dinner?"

"Sure, does it have to do with the field trip?"

"Yeah, it does." Lita answered.

"Ok, well once your father gets home we will eat." Mrs. Miyake said to everyone.

"Yes! I'm hungry." Russell said.

Just then Mr. Miyake came in carrying a cherry pie from The Sweet Shop. "Hello everybody. I was going to get the pie signed but the owner wasn't there." Mr. Miyake said.

"That's because I'm right here Mr. Miyake." Lita answered.

"Well how nice to see you again Lita."

"Can we eat? I'm really hungry." Asked Russell.

"Do you not get fed at your apartment?" Josh asked.

"Well yeah, but my girlfriend isn't a very good cook so I have to force myself to eat at least a little so she doesn't feel bad." Russell explained.

"Why don't you hire Lita as your personal chef?" asked Josh.

"Thanks Josh, but I'm not that good."

"Sure you are. I mean you already have your own shop so why not?"

"You know what? You are starting to sound a lot like Ken. Speaking of him, have you guys heard from him lately?" Lita asked.

"Yeah, he called the other day. Oh yeah, and thanks I try." Josh said.

"Oh geez, you've even got his cockiness too."

"Why, thank you!" Josh said.

"Well kids, let's eat before your brother here withers away to nothing." Mrs. Miyake said to stop the fight that was starting to brew.

Nothing happened during dinner of interest except for talking about this and that. While they were eating dessert, Lita finally decided to ask Mrs. Miyake about the field trip.

"Mrs. Miyake, you obviously know about the field trip and I was wondering if you would sign as my legal guardian so that I could go. I think it would be a great opportunity and I really want to go to New York."

"No need to explain. Of course, I'll sign it for you. Where's it at?"

"Right here."

"I was surprised when Josh came home and told me about it and told me he didn't want to go."

"Yeah, that is strange. Do you have a fever?" Lita asked.

"No, I'm fine. I just don't feel like going."

"That and his girlfriend is not going." Interjected Russell.

"You have a girlfriend? Who?" Lita asked.

"Her name is Ashley."

"Which one?"

"Johnson."

"Oh ok, yeah she's really nice." Lita stated.

After that they sat there talking, until about 9, when Lita decided it was time for her to go. When she looked outside she saw that it was pouring, when she had come over it was sunny so instead of taking the bus she walked. The bus stop was about a mile away so she didn't know what to do.

"I don't want you walking home in this weather, so wait here for a second. I'll be right back." Mrs. Miyake said. When she came back she had a set of keys with her. "Here, take Ken's car home. He won't mind."

"Are you sure?" Lita asked.

"Yes, just be careful."

"Thank you, I will. Bye."

"Bye Lita."

Lita drove Ken's mustang home that night and to school the next morning. When she got there, all the girls came to the car.

"Where did you get this car? Did they give it to you as a present?" Serena asked curiously.

"No, it's Ken's car. His mom made me drive it home last night since it was pouring when I left and they didn't want me to walk in it."

"So, did everyone get their permission forms signed?" Raye asked changing the subject.

"Yes" they all answered.

"Good, let's go turn them in right now."

By the end of the day all the spots were full.

"There is going to be a mandatory meeting next week to go over the details for those that are going." The teacher said.

AN: Hey Chapter two is out now! I need to type up chapter three but I probably won't post it until Monday. In chapter three, you get to find out the chaperones and the six person. Can you wait? I guess you'll have too!

PrincessJupter

PS: Can you tell who I like the best?


	3. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, only the plotline and characters.

Chapter 3: The Meeting

One Week Later—

"Class settle down, the announcements are about to come on."

Just then…"Good morning everyone. 1st off, we would like to announce the six going on the field trip: Amy Mizuno, Raye Hino, Serena Tsukino, Mina Aino, Josh Miyake, and last but not least Lita Kino. There is a mandatory meeting at eleven o'clock in the library, please be there. Other announcements: our football team beat T.A. Boys last night 46 to 45. There will be an NHS meeting at 7:30 a.m. tomorrow in the library. That concludes our announcements. Have a great day!" Not soon enough eleven rolled around.

In the Library

"Well I guess we're early since we are the only ones here." Stated Mina.

"Yep, guess so." said Serena.

"Josh, I thought you didn't want to come?" asked Lita.

"Mom guilted me into it. She said I should go and get out of Japan and check on my brother." He answered.

"So pretty much she wants you to spy on Ken?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Oh, by the way, this is Mina, Serena, Raye, and Amy. Guys this is Josh."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Congratulations on this once in a lifetime opportunity. My name is Amara Tenoh; this is Michelle Kaioh and Trista Meioh. We are the directors/chaperones of this trip."

"On this trip you'll be learning important culture and population facts that we hope you find interesting." Said Trista.

"Question, why are there three of you instructor dudettes to the six of us?" asked Mina.

"Along the way, we are going to acquire more people." Answered Amara.

"In England we will be picking up a guy named Jaime Asagiri, then in Italy we will be picking up Greg Anderson. In Russia we will pick up Chad Kumada, and lastly, in New York, we will pick up Ken Miyake. Oh yeah, and besides educational stuff, we'll also get to try many cuisines and go shopping!" said Michelle.

"YES!" yelled Josh.

"You're happy about shopping? That's not like you." Said Lita.

"No, not shopping, just I won't be the only guy anymore."

"Oh hey, I didn't even notice." Lita said.

"Yeah, you heard Ken's name and you blanked out." Mina stated.

"Oh so you guys noticed too? Now if only those two would admit it."

"No kidding." Said Amy.

"You guys shut up. We are just friends."

"Did I miss something?" Michelle asked.

"Ken is my brother and Lita's best friend. They both like each other. Like, like. But neither of them will admit it." Josh explained.

"Ok. That's enough gossip. Let's finish this meeting so we can go to lunch. Amara?" Trista said breaking up the argument.

"Ok, let's see. We will leave on Monday at 4:00 a.m. Our flight leaves at seven from Tokyo International Airport. We will be landing in Russia where Chad will meet us at the airport. Then we will go to China, Italy, France, Spain, England and lastly New York." Amara explained. "Don't forget, Monday, 4:00, meet out front. That's all. See you bright and early on Monday."

"Bye, thank you." Stated Amy as the three of them left.

"Well, its lunchtime, where do you want to eat?" asked Lita.

"How about McDonald's." answered Serena.

"You coming Josh?" asked Raye.

"No, I told my girlfriend I would eat with her." He answered.

"Ok. Well I'll be by later to bring ken's car back. Bye." Said Lita

AN: Here is Chapter three. Hope you enjoy. It will be a little longer before chapter four is out since I'm not finished writing it. The rest of the chapters will be longer probably.

PrincessJupiter


End file.
